


Uptight

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Saeran and Vanderwood are both tense and worked up from being around Saeyoung and his wife constantly.They attempt to lessen the tension on a whim when the married couple leave one day, but it doesn't go quite as expected.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Vanderwood
Kudos: 25





	Uptight

"I swear, you're so much like your brother sometimes."

Vanderwood felt the air go cold as those words were uttered. The brunette had come to stay at Saeyoung's for a few days, only to arrive when (y/n) and her redheaded husband were leaving to go take care of Zen, who had somehow managed to break his leg again.

Saeyoung was by the door, ready to leave, Vanderwood was sitting on one end of the living room couch, and Saeran was sitting on the other with (y/n) standing in front of him. She must've been saying good bye when she had tried to give him that hug, only to be shrugged off, Saeran's face burning red. As soon as she'd made the comment about him being like his brother, Saeran's face had gone from embarrassed to tense. It was obvious that (y/n) saw it as a compliment, but Vanderwood knew damn well what it was like to be on the opposite end of it, and it was shitty.

_"Well, if you were better at your job, you wouldn't be stuck handling him!"_

_"You don't have any other choice, Agent Vanderwood. As unpredictable and immature as he is, he's better at the job than you are. I can't help that. He didn't even need mental training."_

Yeah. Before he knew it, the sound of the door closing was breaking him out of his thoughts. Seven and (y/n) had left, and Saeran was still sitting on the couch, looking utterly dejected as he sunk into the corner like he wanted to disappear into it. Snapping back to his normal exposition, Saeran looked over at Vanderwood. 

"You seem... Uptight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Saeran trailed off, standing up. Usually, Vanderwood would leave it alone, but he felt the need to say something; to be some sort of comfort.

"I don't like being compared to him either." Vanderwood's words were rushed, but loud enough for Saeran to hear. "(y/n) meant it as a compliment, though."

"I know. That just makes it more frustrating, though." Vanderwood raised his eyebrows, surprised to hear the redhead talk about his feelings. Sure, something about the younger twin had always made his head spin in a way that he didn't know how to handle- Not because it made him uncomfortable, but because he actually liked it. He knew he was attracted to Saeran, but chose to ignore it, figuring that he should focus on enjoying the former hacker's company rather than risk ruining their... Acquaintanceship. Yeah, that's what he'd call it. All he ever did was allow Saeran to bum cigarettes off of him when no one else was around and listen in when Saeran was being teased by Seven and his equally obnoxious wife. Hell, Saeran never even allowed Vanderwood to clean his room. Thankfully, though, Saeran managed to keep it clean, so that was more of a relief than it was a bother. Still, though, he swore Saeran had a thing for him too; the glances from across the room, the way he'd always make the effort to sit next to the brunette when there was the opportunity, the way he'd brush his hand or shoulder against Vanderwood when he walked past. It was teasing, almost, and it made him feel tense; uptight. Sometimes, Vanderwood wondered what it would be like to just- _God, stop it, Vanderwood, he's Seven's little brother._ "When it's not an insult, I can't deny it in the way I'd like to." Saeran was hunched over, posture as terrible as ever as his minty green eyes fell to the floor.

"You somehow seem even more tense than usual." Vanderwood commented offhandedly, messing with his nails. His original plan was to drop off his things, head to town and find a hookup, and have a fun night, but he was here talking to Saeran. And, for some reason, he didn't mind it. In fact, he preferred it. "You good?"

"I'm fine." Saeran sounded defensive, but moved to sit right next to Vanderwood. "Why do you come here?"

"Eh?" Vanderwood tilted his head, taken aback by the twin's sudden boldness. He was so much different than his brother- They were bold, but in different ways. 

"Why do you put up with my brother and his wife and clean up after them when you don't have to handle my brother for the sake of your life? You seem annoyed by them a lot. And now you have to put up with me, too. So, why do you do it?"

Vanderwood stopped. He'd never actually put any real thought into it, but he figured it was simple enough. "Your brother and his wife are living disasters, they need all the help they can get. And... You're not that bad to be around either."

"Wow, thanks," Saeran scoffed, allowing a small smile to cross his face. God, he had a great smile. "You're... Not bad to be around either. I enjoy your company." Vanderwood paused, not knowing what to say back. Saeran's cheeks were red. (y/n) and Seven were gone, maybe... "You were saying I was tense earlier, but have you seen yourself?"

"Maybe if you enjoy my company so much- Actually, never mind." Vanderwood cut himself short before he could spit out the last part of his sentence, knowing how much of a catastrophe that could be.

Saeran eyed him up and down for a moment before giving him a sheepish smile. "Maybe I could lessen the tension? Or, uh, you know... Only if you want. I'm sure you have stuff to do-"

"I'd rather kiss you than do anything else." With that, Saeran was on top of him; hands holding the sides of his face and knees on either side of his thighs. "Are we really about to make out on your brother's couch?"

"Hell yeah we are." Saeran whispered in his ear, the awkward atmosphere that had taken over the room moments before dissipating completely. The redhead was the first to make a move, leaning in and kissing Vanderwood's neck, gradually moving up and leaving a trail of deep purple hickeys in his wake. "I've... Wanted to do this for so long." Saeran started, reaching the brunette's jawline and kissing up the side of it before leaning in to nip at his earlobe. "Seeing you walk around this house the way you do has been driving me insane." Saeran's hands on his shoulders were gripping tightly in a way that made Vanderwood shudder, unable to help the excitement he felt as Saeran made direct eye contact with him. "You're usually so uptight when it comes to my brother, but you're so much more than that." The younger man buried his face into the crook between Vanderwood's neck and shoulder for a moment, taking a deep breath in before pulling back and suddenly surging forward, lips crashing into Vanderwood's. 

Vanderwood couldn't help but moan into it, reaching a hand up to tangle in Saeran's feathery hair and pull at it, deepening the kiss. The brunette felt Saeran tentatively part his lips, allowing for their tongues to collide, Saeran's hands now on his chest and tightly holding the material of his t-shirt in a tight grip. "Let's go to the b-"

Right then, the door opened. Saeran looked behind Vanderwood and shrieked, flinging himself off of Vanderwood's lap and onto the hard living room floor. "F-Fuck!" Saeran yelled, face bright red.

Vanderwood looked behind him to see (y/n) and Seven standing in the doorway, (y/n)'s mouth hanging open as Seven dropped to the floor laughing. Saeran was still on the floor, mumbling something unintelligible as he stood up and ran off into his room. Dammit.

Mood killed.

Sighing, Vanderwood stood up, figuring that he should at least make sure that the younger of the twins was okay. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Ha, I told you they'd get together!" (y/n) bragged looping her arm with her husband's and helping him off the floor, shutting the front door behind her. "You owe me twenty dollars."

"Fine, fine, honey." Saeyoung laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty, handing it to the (h/c)-haired woman. "You won the bet."


End file.
